


Special Communication

by mychemicallyromance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Sign Language, Deaf Character, Disability, F/M, M/M, Other, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: Gerard wasn’t really a go-getter, he wasn’t social, and he wasn’t really someone who would make first conversation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I know I need to update Lost Boy (I've put it on hold since Jan, I know. I'm sorry lol)
> 
> I've been hoarding this idea in my brain for _months _okay? I'm taking American Sign Language, so if there is any incorrect detail/signs in my story, please let me know. The character won't show up until chapter 2 or 3, but I'm seriously in ASL 1, so obviously I'm not advanced in the language. I will be using websites, my lessons, and signs that I know.__
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _Disclaimer: If I offend anyone in this story, I'm sorry._  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _P.S. I'll update Lost Boy._  
>  _

Gerard wasn’t really a go-getter, he wasn’t social, and he wasn’t really someone who would make first conversation. His brother, however, was. His brother talked to everyone, knew almost the entire high school, and although he wasn’t ‘popular’, he never got picked on. Gerard didn’t either – _hell_ , he didn’t get picked on because no one knew who he was. He never started anything, stayed to himself, did what he was asked. He never talked to anyone besides his brother; the only person he trusted in the entire world. He knew that this backwards town they moved to was full of rude, inconsiderate people. They were the “rich ones”. They had the money, they had the power, and would do whatever they could to get into daddy’s pockets. Gerard’s family wasn’t poor, but they weren’t rich like others. They were average.

It seemed as if everyone was the same; especially the girls. The girls tended to have perfect makeup, perfect, straight – or curly – hair, same skin-tight yoga pants, or dresses. The boys were football players, or some kind of athletes that had the school wrapped around their fingers. The school worshiped the athletes. This was nothing like his old school where people could express themselves. The boys here would get called fags, where as his old school promoted equality, promoted the freedom of expressing yourself. This backwards town was entirely against everything about different. You had to be in their stereotype otherwise you’d get picked on. Which is exactly why Gerard kept quiet. Mikey was often invited to places, where as Gerard wasn’t.

Gerard was a senior and Mikey was a sophomore. The seniors seemed to pick on the younger grades, but even then, no one messed with Mikey. Hell, Mikey was picking up all kinds of friends. No one made fun of him because he was in art – it was required – because he was pure shit at drawing, even stick figures. However, if Gerard was in that class… so many rumors would get made.

No one was his friend besides his brother, but even then they didn’t talk in school, not even on the ride home. It was like some kind of forbidden rule that neither one of them set up. Mikey had always been the social one despite his awkward figure. Gerard was the one who looked tired, depressed, where as Mikey looked happy and energetic. _All_. _The_. _Fucking_. _Time_. It must have came from his father’s side, Gerard guessed.

After a long day, Mikey and Gerard had returned into the house, dropping their bookbags into the closet. Their mom was already cooking a dinner since it was 4:30, and their dad was expected home around 5ish. They both sighed, got a drink, and went on to their separate ways until their mother called them for dinner. It was always an awkward dinner because they were always waiting for the news of when his father had to be called into work, _yet_ _again_. It was a non-stop job with his father, but it got them by. Gerard’s mother’s job was shit, but it paid well. That’s all the boys knew.

Despite the awkwardness of dinner, Mikey spoke up.

“Hey, Gee, did you hear about the new kid?” he asked, putting his fork down to take a drink of his Coke. Mikey and Gerard always talked about new things at school, despite Gerard not wanting to get too much into the drama.

“No. Why? You know I’m not social, and don’t want wrapped up into that shit,” Gerard said, shrugging, poking at his food because he was no longer hungry. It was a rule to sit at the table until everyone else was done. It was to get “family time” and “to unwind.”

“Well, that’s ‘cause you’re weird. Anyway, apparently he’s deaf or somethin’. I don’t know,” Mikey said, chewing with his mouth open. Gerard cringed. “But I haven’t met him. Joey did, but we all know how Joey is – totally rude and sometimes twists things around.”

“Then why do you hang out with him?”

“He’s a popular dude. The more popular people I hang out with, the less likely I’ll be picked on, so.” Mikey shrugged his shoulders like it should have been obvious. “Plus he’s not all that bad. Sure, he’s full of s – crap, but it’s alright. I don’t tell him anything personal because that would be bad. Ugh. Can you imagine all the stuff that would get spread around the entire school?”

“Yeah, and I would be apart of it as well. We’d get known as the Way brother fuck ups,” Gerard said, not caring that he swore in front of his parents. He was 18, there wasn’t much that he couldn’t seriously do anymore. He respected his parents, didn’t steal, never got anyone pregnant since he didn’t swing that way. His parents eventually got over his dirty mouth, and only ever sighed, but focused their attention on the younger child.

“True,” Mikey said, letting the conversation ending.

Their mother wasn’t done with the conversation, apparently. It was no surprise, really, but the boys hated when she butted her nose into things. She didn’t understand high school now – even though she said she does – but she started talking anyway. Gerard knew exactly where this conversation was going to go, and his father was going to go right in with it.

“Gee, honey, you should make friends,” his mom said, sighing as she noticed how he never brought anyone home, always stayed in his room. He was a good student and son, but very antisocial. He did his homework, got alright grades, did what he was supposed to, despite the cursing. “It’s got to be real lonely.”

“Mom, how many times do I have to say this? I’m fine. The kids at the school are assholes, and they don’t even accept anyone who’s different, okay? Like, I seriously don’t want to be taken back to 8th grade, thank you.” Gerard sighed, trying not to disrespect his parents, but this had to be the umpteenth time that he’s told his parents this. “I’m not trying to disrespect you at all, mom, but I am not making friends at this school. You do one thing wrong, all your business and shit gets twisted. Applaud Mikey for his ability to make friends so easily. But you see, he doesn’t bring them over. No one is to be trusted in this town,” Gerard continued.

“Son, you can’t always have trust issues. You can’t always be locked in your room either. It’s not normal at all,” Don said, sitting back into his chair before gathering all the dishes when his family was done eating. “Last time you made friends was before – ”

“Please don’t finish that sentence, dad,” Gerard pleaded, knowing exactly what he was about to say. He used to have friends before his grandma died. That was in his old high school. He had one friend who understood him but he had to leave and they never talked again.

“Okay.” Don sighed, “But please make a friend by the end of the school year. This is seriously unhealthy, son. I’m not saying to meet your best friend forever, or whatever, but someone to just hang out with.”

“And what if there isn’t anyone? You haven’t met the people at my school. They’re athletes, bullies, stuck up, rich folks,” Gerard said, standing up from his chair, pushing it in. “I’m going to go do homework, then shower.”

**

Around midnight was when Mikey finally snuck downstairs. It was a thing they always did when his parents went to bed. It was a time that they were finally able to be open about everything, and they didn’t have to worry about whatever parent butting into their business; their excuse was that it was “their house, their business”. The only time Mikey or Gerard could be open towards each other was when they were texting or together, alone.

“Why don’t you try and make friends, Gee?” Mikey asked, sitting in the bean bag chair beside Gerard’s TV, playing with the Rubik's cube that’s been there since Gerard was 13. “Like… even if it’s online,” he added. “I know my friends aren’t, like, my best friends or whatever, but it’s someone I can shit talk with.”

“Mikey, that’s rude,” Gerard said, rolling his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling. “And exactly why I don’t talk to anyone at that school. It’s just… one word that I could say, would get out and get twisted. I don’t want that. Eighth grade fuckin’ sucked, okay. I don’t even know if you remember when I –”

“I remember, yeah,” Mikey said with a sigh, looking at his brother sadly. “I guess I see where you’re coming from, but you have to take risks in life. You always complain about how you never have a boyfriend, or that you’re always lonely, but yet you never try and go out there. Into the real world. Not in your video games.”

Gerard looked over at his brother. “I know. Do you really think there is anyone in that school that is gay?”

“If they’re closeted, sure.” Mikey cracked a smile towards his older brother. “I know it’s some unsaid rule that we have, but come sit with me and Joey.”

“No thank you.”

“Loser,” Mikey said, yawning. “I’m gonna head to bed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! 
> 
> i hope this story is going good. please let me know if i do anything wrong! keep in mind that i am ONLY in ASL 1. THE _START _of ASL. i basing this off of what I learned and websites. so please, correct me if i am ever wrong. the words stated in this story, are rude, and words that i hate to hear, so please don't get offended. <3__
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _i went to a deaf event for 3 days, and i learned so much. i live for ASL, and i, personally, think it's such a beautiful, but complex language._  
>  _

Gerard heard his alarm clock blaring Smashing Pumpkins, his mother yelling for her sons to wake up, and he heard his father’s heavy footing. His mom was putting dishes into the sink as loud as she possibly could, it seemed, but he heard Mikey’s moaning and groaning about waking up. He heard his mom walk towards the basement, beginning her spiel about how they’re going to be late if Gerard doesn’t wake his ass up. Gerard slammed down on his alarm clock, making a moaning noise to make sure his mom heard him get up. Of course, she still went on anyway.

“Gerard! It’s time to get up,” she said, yelling, and kept repeating his name as well as turning the light on. Gerard hated that the stupid light was near the stairs, and he groaned, offering it as an answer towards his mother. She knew. “Don’t stay up so late,” she reminded him, sounding smug.

It was 7:20 a.m. he had about forty minutes to get dressed and ready for school, take a few bites of breakfast before brushing his teeth, and then getting his bookbag and earphones. Gerard dug through his basket to find clean clothes that he kept forgetting to hang up – _or_ fold – but he never got to it. He felt the cold chill of the basement in the morning; he tried to remind himself to buy a goddamn heater especially with the weather fluctuating. The basement was dark, but cold. The basement gave Gerard a sense of room, freedom from the upstairs. He always liked it dark, even when he couldn’t see shit. But he had a _lamp_.

“Gerard Way! Are you coming or not?” Donna yelled again, snapping him out of his tired-haze.

“ _Yes_ , mom! I’m getting dressed,” he said back, not in a snobby way, but in a way that he made sure that his mom heard him.

Gerard finally found some clothes to wear, got dressed, ate, and brushed his teeth. However, his brother was still eating while Gerard was getting his bookbag and homework together. “Mikey, what the hell are you doing? We’re going to be _late_.”

“Your brother has a doctor appointment, son,” their father said, rolling his eyes as he stared at the newspaper from last week that he never got to finish. “He’ll be there later. Do you mind grabbing his homework from his other classes?”

“Yeah.” Gerard sighed, then asked, “Mikey, who’s your teacher?”

Mikey bit off a pancake, chewed, and then said, “Mr. Marshell, who is math, and Mrs. Simon. Room 224, and room 254.”

“Okay,” Gerard said, nodding his head. “See ya later, Mikes.”

**

  


Gerard really wasn’t the one to get himself into trouble – he really did stay quiet, did as he was told, but there was something off about this day. At first he thought that maybe it was he wasn’t really going to see Mikey in-between classes, or something, but no. As soon as he got into the building, he noticed that Joey and his buddies were picking on a kid Gerard’s never seen before. Gerard knew what it was like getting picked on; he debated whether or not he wanted to stand up for the kid… or walk away. His mind was screaming to walk away, while his heart was telling him to go help. However, Gerard didn’t want the harassment to start towards him.

“Fuck it,” he hissed to himself, stomping his way towards Joey and his buddies who had the kid up by his neck, pinning him to the lockers.

Gerard didn’t hear what they were saying until he got closer. The words were typical, but still so harsh against the boy. The boy had to at least be a freshman, or something, because he looked so young; he was short, had a baby-face. No scruff against his pale face. Gerard felt weird saying he's was attractive.

“Get the fuck off of him,” Gerard seethed, scowling at Mikey’s ‘friends’. “You guys are nothing but lowlifes.”

Joey laughed. “You’re a fucking joke, right?” he asked, letting go a bit on the boy’s throat, but still keeping him pinned. Gerard worried whether or not that he was going to pass out. “You’re trying to be a super hero who wants to save this retard? What the fuck.”

“Who the fuck says he’s retarded?”

“He can’t fucking hear! Tell me how he isn’t retarded, or somethin’.”

“If anything, you guys are fucking stupid; he’s deaf, for fuck sakes. Did none of you guys take health?”

“Yeah, but –”

“But nothing. Shut the fuck up, let him go, and move on with your life.” Gerard said, putting on a smug – yet scared – smile. Joey let go of Frank, Gerard guessed, and they walked off.

“You okay?” Gerard said, forgetting that he’s deaf for a split second, and then he realized – like an _idiot_ – that he couldn’t hear. “Um. Shit. You _can’t_ hear.”

Frank sighed, mouthed something Gerard couldn’t understand, and Frank nodded his head. Gerard wished he knew how to communicate with someone like that, but of course it would take years for him to learn ASL, and he knew that learning any language was hard.

“Thank you,” signed Frank. It was a basic sign, but Frank also mouthed it was well, sending Gerard a half-smile. He waved, and they went their separate directions.

**

It wasn’t until later that evening when Gerard was downstairs in his room, doing “homework” as he stared at the videos of people signing. It seemed hard, confusing as well… and, well, funny because of the overly dramatic facial expressions. There were comments on the videos where they said how beautiful the language is and how it’s amazing that people can express themselves with their hands… but… it looked hard, Gerard said to himself. It was cool, yeah, but there would be no way he could master the language if he never mastered math. Math seemed easier than sign language. Fuck, how do deaf people and hearing people know what they’re saying? Gerard remembered reading that there are many ‘forms’ of ASL, so it’s not all the same – it’s nothing like English, except Sign Exact English. Which seemed easier than ASL. But it wasn’t right when it came to ASL. It was fucking _weird_ , and hard.

Gerard did try saying something, but it just came out wrong. He tried learning the ABC’s, but it also looked weird when it came to the ‘q’ and ‘p’. The numbers were weird, and _all_ done on the same hand. Sentences were weird and backwards as well. If Gerard wanted to ask what someone’s name was it would be; YOUR NAME WHAT or – in some cases – NAME YOUR WHAT. Like what? It’s weird. Made no sense.

But… he wished he could communicate with Frank because in reality, Frank was fucking stunning. Gerard wanted to draw him, but he always asked for permission even when it came to family. People on the streets, he asked, but got weird looks, but he studied something else. Sure, if Gerard learning the language then no one else but signers would know what he was asking. How would he even sign this?

Gerard was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his brother’s footsteps come down. Gerard closed the tab quickly as if he was looking at something bad. His brother raised an eyebrow and said, “Looking at porn?” he chuckled.

“No! What? I’m doing homework,” Gerard argued, looking baffled at what Mikey said. “Fine. Okay. I was looking at ASL videos.”

“ASL? Why?” Mikey asked, sitting back on Gerard’s chair, and, again, playing with the rubik cube.

“Joey didn’t text you?”

“No, why?” Mikey raised his eyebrows, and then sighed. “Wait. Gerard, what the fuck did you do? Are they gonna gang up on me now? What the fuck – ”

“Chill, dude. Joey and his buddies were fucking with the new deaf kid, Frank. I didn’t even like… realize for a split second that he was the deaf kid until they started calling him retarded and shit. Like, um, no. At first – if I’m honest – I wanted to walk away… but then I thought about when I used to get picked on. Now, however, I hope this doesn’t mess with you. I don’t think they know were brothers. Right?”

“You’re fucking stupid. They know our last names,” Mikey scolded, sitting up straight now, clearly agitated at the fact that Gerard stood up for a kid that neither one of them new.

“How can you be fucking mad at me, Mikey?” Gerard hissed, trying not to yell loudly to alert their mom as their father were at work. “Your ‘friends’ were fucking choking Frank, okay? How the hell was I supposed to fucking ignore that? Are you getting that fucked warped into their drama that you don’t even have morals anymore? Are you turning into a prick because they are?!”

“Of course not! I know Joey picks on people, but I’m never apart of it. Gerard, if this affects me at all, we’re both doomed. Just like we’ve said before, we’d be known as the Way fuck-ups. Okay? Do you want a repeat? Do you want to fucking end up in a – ”

“Don’t even go there, Mikey. Fucking shove it up your ass if you want to keep making excuses for your bullshit friends, jesus christ.” Gerard turned around so now he wasn’t facing his brother.

“Goodnight,” Mikey said, getting up from the beanbag chair.

“Shove it up your ass,” Gerard said back, irritated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really bad at explaining signs, but i will get better. im also going to leave the signs in the bottom notes, if ya'll want that?? another reason why this is so slow at an update is that it takes me so long to figure out how to put the conversation into signs/write to explain the signs

It was a typical week for Gerard, same routine, different clothes, different food. Wake up, get dressed, eat, brush teeth, get on the bus with Mikey but not speak a word to each other, etc. Nothing changed at all except the fact that his brother was still pissed at him for confronting Joey and his buddies. It was like Joey was warping Mikey’s brain to be someone he’s not just so he could be part of the popular group. Mikey also used to be picked on, but now he was one of them. The invincible kids that no one messed with, where as Gerard was the loner – no one picked on him because no one paid attention. However… he knew that would probably change now that he stood up for Frank.

Gerard stayed up a few hours later than typical so he was pretty tired. He stayed up to finish homework as well as learn a few signs to communicate with Frank, but he became self-concious. What if he messed up and made a fool of himself? What if he accidentally signed something offensive rather than the true meaning? How did he know if he was doing something right or wrong? They were basic signs, but he felt like he was a bit chopping at remember and taking too long to think about the sign. Gerard wished he could ask if he could sit down with Frank at lunch because he noticed that Frank always sat alone, typically outside, leaning against the old tree. Frank ate the same thing everyday; PB&J sandwich with a diet Coke. There was something beautiful about the way Frank sat outside, in his own little world. Typically, Frank had his interpreter with him, but at lunch he didn’t.

Gerard sighed and decided that when it was lunch that he would go and sit beside Frank, whether they talked or not, but he still wanted to feel his presence, and maybe pass notes between the two of them. Gerard had never felt something like this before – the urge to be close with someone. Sure, he’s had a few crushes, a few ‘romances’ when he was younger, but never had it been like this. He wanted to kiss, he wanted to draw, and be close to Frank at all times. Frank was unique. It wasn’t just because he was deaf either; Frank was just special because it seemed like he didn’t give a fuck about anyone’s attitude towards his disability. He was smart – not that his deafness defined him – and broke all the stereotypes that Gerard’s ever heard of.

Gerard knew that the more he communicated with someone that he was risking his and Mikey’s high school reputation, but he honestly didn’t give a fuck anymore. He just didn’t care that he would possibly get made fun of, bullied, pressed up against lockers again, and made to feel worthless. It would all be worth it because Frank’s abuse took him back to those horrible times for Gerard where he wanted to die or self-harm. It was a cycle back then; abuse, thoughts of suicide, self-harm. He never wanted someone as special as Frank to go through that. Joey never bullied anyone in school, always outside, because they would talk, beg, plead. Frank didn’t talk, didn’t scream. He put up with it. It was like he was accepting his fate; giving up. It saddened Gerard, and it made him wonder if something –. Gerard didn’t want to think about it. He hoped that Frank would stop getting bullied. Gerard wondered if Frank had self-concious thoughts despite his ‘don’t-give-a-fuck’ attitude. When Gerard was bullied, he was sad, but it changed him even when he lost all that weight. He changed, blended in with the crowd, and didn’t talk to anyone outside of his family until Frank showed up.

The day had gone somewhat slow, but when it was lunch time, he darted out towards the old tree to find Frank there. He was picking at his sandwich, taking bites here and there as he peeled off the crust, and sipping his drink with a bendy straw. Gerard took a deep breath and went to go sit by Frank. Frank look startled, eyes wide as he looked at the older boy suspiciously. Frank scratched his head, furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head. Frank knew that Gerard didn’t sign so Gerard opened his notebook and wrote, _“Is it ok if I sit here?”_

Frank shrugged, looking away from Gerard. Gerard could feel that there was something wrong with the smaller boy. Gerard tapped him on the shoulder and wrote, _“Are you ok?”_

Frank sighed, grabbing the notepad. _“Yeah. I’m fine,”_ Frank wrote. _“Thank you for saving me.”_

Gerard smiled, shaking his head, and the grabbed the notebook to write, _“Its no problem.”_

Frank nodded, almost looking away but Gerard tapped him again and signed, “How are you?”

Frank raised his eyebrows, amazed that Gerard tried to learn for him. Frank gave him a small smile, gave him a thumbs up, and raised his eyebrows as he pointed towards Gerard. Gerard felt himself smile back as he tried to think of more signs that he knew. There wasn’t a lot, but a lot of it was basic. Gerard bit his lip and signed, “O-K.” It was just the letters, hoping that it was okay to sign that. He had saw the sign for ‘fine’ and O-K. They were different, but he didn’t know which one to use.

Frank grabbed the notebook and wrote, “How much sign do you know?”

“Little,” Gerard wrote, and then signed the word, ‘sorry.’ by rubbing his fist on his chest, knuckles touching, in a small circle, clockwise.

Frank signed, “O-K.” He grabbed the notebook to write, “What’s your name?”

Gerard smiled. He took a deep breath and tried to remember the sign. “My,” he pointed to his chest, “name,” he tapped his first and middle fingers together on the sides of them, “G-E-R-A-R-D.”

It was really hard to fingerspell his name and he took his time because he didn’t know if he was getting the letters correct. He hoped to _God_ that he did. It would embarrass him to no end – even though he knew Frank wouldn’t laugh – but he didn’t want to mess up. It was a new language that Gerard needed to learn. Gerard remembered briefly trying to learn Spanish, but he couldn’t; the nouns, pronouncing things were difficult.

Frank grabbed the pen and notebook and wrote, _“You’re good for knowing a little. You should learn more.”_

Gerard smiled and signed, “I know.” this sign was weird, though. You didn’t have to point to yourself, but you just put your fingers straight, onto the side of your head, as if you’re putting information into your head.

One last thing before Frank’s interpreter came, letting him know it was time to move on to his next class, he wrote down, “Text me.” by his number. Gerard smiled and nodded, waving goodbye to Frank.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are you: http://www.lifeprint.com/asl101/pages-signs/sentences/howareyou.htm
> 
> sorry: http://www.lifeprint.com/asl101/pages-signs/s/sorry.htm
> 
> name: http://www.lifeprint.com/asl101/pages-signs/n/name.htm
> 
> G-E-R-A-R-D: uses the alphabet  
> http://www.lifeprint.com/asl101/fingerspelling/abc.htm


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what am i doing? updating this. what _should _i be doing? homework that i avoided for a solid week, and getting read for work. :-)__
> 
> __this is honestly just a filler. things will continue to progress. i will start adding the signs when they are used in the bottom notes. as always, please comment! it makes updates (somewhat) faster! :)_ _

Gerard felt a little crushed when he didn’t receive a text back from Frank. As soon as Gerard had gotten home, dropped his book bag, he had texted Frank. It was a simple greeting, but he hoped that Frank would text him back soon rather than waiting. But it took hours until he had gotten a text back. During the time of the wait, Gerard felt like Frank ended up not wanting to talk to someone who was hearing. There weren’t anymore people who were deaf at his school besides Frank. He’s watched TV shows where deaf people hated hearing, or at least interacting with hearing because they felt as if they weren’t part of their world. Gerard sighed as he felt like a teenage girl, feeling way too hung up on a guy that hadn’t texted back. When Frank finally texted, it was during dinner with only his mom and brother since his dad had work. None of them knew when he was going to get home, and Donna didn’t want to make the boys wait to eat.

Gerard’s phone buzzed in his pocket quite loudly, making both Mikey and his mom look at him. Donna raised an eyebrow, lowing her fork onto her plate. “Who’s texting you?” she asked, like it was her business. It was one thing that Gerard hated – his mom was always in her kids’ business.

Gerard blushed, but before he could speak, Mikey interrupted. “A kid from school,” he said, snickering at his brother’s red cheeks. “Looks like it’s some kid he likes.”

“Shut up. That’s _not_ true,” Gerard said, scowling over at his brother who had a huge ass smirk on his face. Gerard rolled his eyes and ignored Mikey’s accusations that were true.

“So you have a friend, Gerard?” Donna asked, smiling a little bit at her son’s achievement of making friends. She knew that her son always had a hard time making friends. He never had anyone come over before; hell, he never talked to anyone outside of family, really.

“I guess,” Gerard said, shrugging his shoulders, chewing slowly on his pasta. “We talked twice. So? I don’t know what you mean, Mikey.”

“You saved the kid’s butt from Joey, and then I heard you sat with him at lunch. How did you even communicate with him?”

“Michael, are you that stupid?” Gerard sighed, clearly irritated, putting his fork down on his plate. “Notebooks. Hell, I’ve even learned a little bit of ASL.”

“Boys, no arguing. You guys used to not really argue… what’s gotten between the two of you?” Donna asked, irritated at her boys’ bickering. It was a constant now since a few days ago; both of them riding each other’s asses for the smallest things.

“Mikey has asshole friends, that’s why,” Gerard said bluntly. “His friend, Joey, was picking on Frank – the guy that I’m talking to – and now Mikey is having such a fit because I stood up for someone, and ‘ _risking_ ’ his social life.”

“Mikey!” Donna went to scold, but was interrupted.

“That’s _not_ true, mom,” Mikey said, sending Gerard a death glare, and he sighed in anger. “I’m just sick of Gerard getting into my business, saying that my friends are bad influences on me. Just because he’s a hermit doesn’t mean I have to as well.”

“Mikey, your friends were bullying the deaf kid. They called him retarded. You’re saying those are good friends? You stood up for them. You’re turning into them! You have excuses for _every_ horrible thing that’s ever said. You’re into the drama, you’re into the shit talk, everything. What’s next? Drinking? Drugs? Bullying innocent people?”

“Your friends do drugs, Michael? I don’t –”

“Yeah, mom. They come to school high as a frickin’ kite, throw these parties, alcohol when they’re not even 21. Now I’m not being some prude, but still. They pick on the younger class, yet Mikey is shoved up their ass, willing to do whatever that Joey tells him to do. But, ya know, whatever floats his boat.” Gerard grabbed his plate, raking the food into the trash, and cleaning up his area. “But those are Mikey’s friends for you. They pick on the people who can’t stand up for themselves; the emos, the ‘faggots’, anyone who is fucking different.”

“Those are horrible friends, Michael James,” Donna went to go scold him, but Mikey scowled at Gerard and cleaned his area up.

“At least I’m not a _fucking_ hermit,” Mikey seethed and went straight to his room before his mom could scold him on the language.

**

  


_**Hey** , _the text from Frank read, and then another one popped up, _ **how are you?**_

Gerard smiled, sitting back in his chair. Gerard was trying to finish his math homework before it got too late. It was nearing ten o’clock. He hadn’t showered yet so his homework was putting him a little bit behind his sleep schedule. Gerard only now was able to text back. Gerard’s mother wanted to know everything about what happened between her two sons, and wouldn’t settle for less. Gerard told his mother everything, which got Mikey grounded because of his ‘friends’ and the cussing. Donna also questioned Mikey on whether or not he’s been to these parties or have done drugs. Few times Donna had threatened Mikey with a drug test, after Mikey insisted that he never did any drugs.

Gerard texted Frank back. _I’m okay, you?_

The three little bubbles popped up letting Gerard know that Frank was texting back. Frank was a fast texter, where as Gerard had to actually think about his words, looking over the spelling, making sure everything was okay. Gerard wasn’t really for the whole text-talk unless he really knew the person. The person he text-talked to was Mikey, and only texted his parents like usual. ‘hru’ wasn’t a thing with his parents, or ‘u’ used for you. He wanted to use proper spelling with his parents and people he was getting to know.

 _ **Im ok lol,**_ Frank texted. _**What are you doing?**_

 _Homework, you?_ Gerard said back, debating whether he wanted to add an emoji or not. He tended to overthink everything that he said. This was another reason why he never made friends or talked to people outside his main family.

 **Frank: e _ating chips and watching tv. Mom always makes me do that shit when I come home._** Frank added an irritated emoji with his text, making Gerard chuckle at how comfortable Frank was.

Gerard: _Sounds interesting. I’m just doing meth homework._

Before Gerard realized his spelling error he sighed and sent back, M _ath. Fuck. Sorry._

 **Frank: _meth huh? didn’t know you were into shit like that. whats meth hw like?_** Frank added a laughing emoji, and then a smirk.

Gerard: _Asshole. I meant math, but my fat fingers sent it before I was able to correct my spelling._

Gerard sighed at the time, reading that it was 10:38pm. Gerard groaned, looking at his half-done homework, rushing through the rest of the problems as well as texting Frank. Frank really was quick at texting. He was also very comfortable with multiple texts. It seemed like Gerard’s phone buzzed every five seconds. Gerard didn’t get done until 11pm, which he rushed upstairs, rushed in the shower, brushed his teeth, and did his nightly routine way later than what he liked. Mikey never came down, though. Gerard, however, texted Frank as well as looked at ASL videos to learn more.

 **Frank:** **_What are u doing?_** Frank texted that after fifteen minutes of no response from Gerard. Gerard shook his head.

Gerard: _Watching porn. Just kidding. Watching YouTube videos of people signing._

**Frank: _Ooo, kinky. What kind of porn? The ones were people are deaf?_**

Gerard: _Nasty ass. No! I was kidding. I’m really watching videos of people signing. There was a video where this person signed faster than your interpreter. Goals, though. My signing seems choppy._

Frank sent an eyerolling emoji. _**Loser,**_ it read. _**Kind of hoping it was something good. Anyway ur still good, but ur learning. Its ok.**_

Another text popped through from Frank. _**I’m tired. Imma head to bed, bye. See ya tomorrow, hopefully?**_ it read with Zzz’s.

Gerard sent a simple, _yes_ , before plugging his phone up and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ko-fi.com/E1E1CT6U
> 
> If you like my work, please donate (you don't have to) as my family is going through something difficult. It's called buy me a coffee. $3 per donate. If not, I understand! It also goes towards my schooling. Thank you guys for reading<3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are you guys doing today??

The next day didn’t go as planed as Gerard had wanted to, honestly. Gerard wanted to wake up early and watch a few more videos before wanting to leave, eat breakfast, and get ready, but of course he overslept. He groaned when he heard his mother yelling for him to get up. Gerard sighed, rushing up to get his clothes on and to do his morning routine. Mikey was sitting at the table eating the breakfast their mom made them. Their dad was sitting at the table, eating slowly as he looked exhausted from working throughout the night. There was a plate and an empty chair for Gerard, and he looked at the scrambled eggs and toast. Not his favorite but it was something. He knew better than to complain, so he sat down, thanked his mom, and started eating. Both of the brothers were ignoring each other to avoid conflict in front of their mom again.

Gerard looked at the time, sighing as he finished his breakfast quickly, and then put his dish in the sink. Gerard grabbed his earphones, finished getting his shoes on, and said his goodbyes to his parents. He knew the day would either go slow or go bad – he wasn’t sure on which one it would be, though. He was hoping the first because he wasn’t in the mood to deal with bullshit; he stayed up later than what he liked, didn’t really get to study for his math test today, or learn more signs. Gerard wished he could just learn the language instantly rather than slowly because he did want to get to know Frank more rather than writing things or texting. What if Frank got bored of him because his lack of knowledge on the language? What if he messed up a sign, or what if he accidentally said something offensive? This was exactly why Gerard never had relationships or friendships.

The bus ride was quiet, even when Mikey was on the bus. It was typical that they didn’t talk. It sucked that he and his brother were disagreeing at the moment, but there was nothing he could do at this exact moment either. He would just have to wait until later, or something, but he knew Mikey was a stubborn little asshole that probably would hold it against Gerard for awhile until Mikey needed something. Whatever it was, Gerard knew it would end their conflict.

When the bus finally arrived to their hellhole of a school, they all got off and darted towards their first period class; everyone else was talking, waiting for the first bell to ring as a warning for students. However, Gerard didn’t bother with searching Frank down, which is why he ended up sitting in his typical seat in his first class of the day.

**

Finally, it was lunch. Fucking finally. After what seemed like hours upon hours, it was lunch, and Gerard walked slowly as usual instead of just darting outside where he and Frank now sat. When Gerard got to the lawn, he looked around and noticed that Frank wasn’t there. Gerard scowled and scratched the top of his head, sighing as he was disappointed. Frank texted him and told him that they would see each other, but he wasn’t here like he typically was unless he was ill or something. Gerard got this awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. What if Joey and his crew were picking on Frank again? Gerard was _so_ not in the mood for this.

Gerard looked at his phone, making sure he didn’t miss any texts from the younger boy. There was nothing. Gerard decided to wait at least a minute or two longer before going on a search for the boy that was picked on far too much… Gerard hoped that Mikey wasn’t apart of it now that he got ratted on. What if his ‘friends’ started making Mikey pick on people? Gerard would not hesitate to slap a bitch if so.

Gerard groaned as he went on a look for Frank, sending a quick text to him. _Are you okay,_ it read, but nothing had been sent back after a few minutes. Gerard looked past the rooms, inside the lunch room, but then he heard noises coming from the boy’s restrooms. _Goddammit_ , Gerard thought because there was no way that it wasn’t Frank in there – Gerard heard Joey’s cruel words. Gerard rushed inside the bathroom to see that Frank was locked in the stall, trying to keep himself safe from the others.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Gerard seethed, looking at Joey and his buddy, Nick, or something like that.

“What, are you the deaf police now?” Joey asked, chuckling slightly at Gerard’s demeanor. “You wanna be Prince Charming and come save a damsel in distress? Guess you’re a fruit too, huh? Seen you and Frankie here outside, doing all those weird hand gestures.”

“It’s Sign Language, asshole,” Gerard spat, scowling at him. “Why don’t you just fuck off and pick on someone else besides the deaf kid?”

“It’s the easiest person to.” Joey banged on the door harshly, smirking at the small noise Frank made. “He’s so defenseless, and it’s hilarious.”

“God, you must have been dropped on your head too much as a child,” Gerard said, stepping closer to Joey and Nick. “Pick on someone else before I beat your ass. I don’t care who it is, but it’s not gonna be Frank. Your ass will be busted, Joseph. Fucking busted after I beat you to a pulp. I will personally drag you to the office, maybe by the hair of your head or by your ear. Either way, you’ll be my bitch.”

“Wow, Way, guess your balls finally dropped? You were still scared the first time you stood up for this retard, but now your words are finally seething with venom. However, it’s not gonna effect me,” Joey said, smirking. “Ya know, it’s funny to see you get all riled up because of someone else. You care about Frank, but don’t care about anyone else? You don’t care that I would beat your brother, or some other student up?”

“Brother?”

“Yeah, we know Mikey is your brother. Poor little Mikey has been avoiding us for awhile – I hear you told him about our first encounter, and he’s been keeping his distance from us. That’s kinda shitty, man. You’re risking my friendship with Mikey.” Joey shrugged. “But you know what? I’ll leave Frank alone. For now, anyway. You fags have a good lunch.”

Joey kicked the stall for a good measure before leaving the bathroom. Gerard didn’t have a good feeling about this at all. Gerard took his bag off, got out paper, and wrote, _it’s me,_ and slid it underneath the door for Frank to read. Frank unlocked the door and hugged Gerard. Frank finally pulled away, and that’s when Gerard got a good look at his face. There was dried blood under his nose, a slight bruise forming on his neck from Joey’s hands – or Nick’s – and it instantly made the older boy even angrier that someone would do such a thing to Frank.

“Do you want to eat?” Gerard signed, but the direct translation was, eat you want. It was something that made Frank give a sad smile, nodding as they walked to _their_ spot.


	6. Chapter 6

Honestly, that day had gone better when Frank and Gerard hung out. It seemed as if being in each other’s bubbles eased their stress and discomfort; they both could be themselves even though they hardly knew each other still. Frank didn’t want to be a damsel in distress, and Gerard be his prince, but it seemed as if it was that way. Frank felt so blessed to have someone try and communicate with him other than his family – Gerard was making time for him. Gerard didn’t have to save the ‘Deaf Kid’ multiple times, take pity on the disabled kid, and make friends. Instead, Gerard was trying to sign, was trying to make Frank feel better despite the bullies that were probably going to gang up on him. Frank wished he could hear what Gerard had said, but he knew Gerard wouldn’t tell him. Frank sighed, taking a quick glance at Gerard who seemed to be in a daze as he stared across the yard. Frank didn’t know what Gerard was looking at, but it was apparently good enough to get his attention stuck on it.

Gerard felt his shoulder get tapped, startling him out of his trance. Gerard turned his head towards Frank, raising his eyebrows as Frank signed, “What’s up?” the sign had both hands, 5 fingers out, the middle finger was bent forward towards the chest, and then flipped up.

Gerard shrugged, shaking his head. He wished he knew how to sign ‘nothing’, but he didn’t know how. Fingerspelling still got him, but he was trying. Signing was better than fingerspelling, he had to admit. There was just something about fingerspelling that made him mess up; Gerard wanted to say it was because he wasn’t quick with his fingers just yet.

“Really?” Frank raised one eyebrow. Gerard had noticed ‘sure’ and ‘really’ were the same sign in a certain context. Sometimes it was confusing.

“Yeah,” Gerard said out loud, nodding as he did so. He felt a hand on his thigh, grabbing the pen and paper between them. Gerard scowled, confused as to what Frank was doing.

 _What’s wrong, what did they say_ , it read. Gerard knew Frank was going to ask, but he did not want to ruin their day. _Did I do something wrong?_

Gerard read it, sighing as he shook his head no. “No,” he signed. “They’re wrong.” The sign for ‘no’ had the first and middle finger together, tapping on the thumb twice. Gerard pointed to the side, signing that way was to say ‘they’ as there was no specific sign for a certain group, or a person. The sign for ‘wrong’ was a y on the chin.

Frank sighed, biting his lip really quickly. _What did they say?_ he wrote.

 _They’ll hurt my brother next_ , Gerard wrote. “I know its not true,” he signed. At this moment, Gerard felt a little frustrated that he couldn’t sign better. He didn’t want to switch between paper and signing, or mouthing the words even though he knew Frank could lip-read. Again, the sign for ‘true’ was for really, sure, and other things.

Gerard shook his head. _Or I hope,_ he wrote, shrugging.

Frank put a hand on Gerard’s shoulder and nodded, trying to add comfort. Frank half-smiled, which Gerard returned, but he still looked worried. Gerard didn’t want them to stop talking, quickly coming up with things to ask Frank to distract Gerard from his own issues. There were a million questions Gerard wanted to ask Frank, but some of them he didn’t know if they were appropriate, especially in the beginning of their friendship. He didn’t want to be that one uneducated loser like the others.

 _Can I ask you a question?_ Gerard wrote down quickly, waiting for Frank to see, and then he nodded, giving Gerard a smile. _Do you ever speak/talk?_

Frank scowled, not in anger, but wanting to try and explain his situation. “No,” he signed, then grabbed the pen and paper, _some do._

“Do you not want to?” Gerard signed, smiling when he figured out how to continue speaking ASL rather than SEE. It directly translated to ‘you want to no/not’. The ‘no’ part depended on whether you shook your head or signed ‘not’.

“Can’t,” Frank signed, now looking insecure. It was a look Gerard knew all too well. It made Gerard sad.

“I’m sorry,” Gerard signed, sighing as he scribbled out the question.

Before the other question could come out, the bell rang, Gerard quickly signed, “Class time.”

  


**

Throughout the entire day, Frank and Gerard managed to send small texts here and there. Mikey ignored Gerard’s glances. Gerard really wanted to warn Mikey, but he couldn’t. Gerard wondered briefly if he sent a text to forwarn his brother, but he knew Mikey probably muted his texts, or something. His brother was really petty when it came to fighting or bickering with someone. It sucked, and it lasted for some time. Gerard remembered that when Mikey fought with a guy from middle school they stopped talking for _weeks_ , almost months. Sometimes, Gerard really hated his brother sometimes.

School went by agonizing slow for Gerard. Gerard had to admit that he was worried about Mikey; he hoped Mikey wasn’t hurt by his “former-friends”. Finally, after the last bell, the Way brothers got on the same bus, but both sat far apart from each other. Gerard couldn’t even see Mikey’s face. The anxiety was eating at Gerard – his older brother instincts were kicking in, and he wanted nothing more than to see if Joey and his friends hurt Mikey. Gerard scowled, sent a quick text to Mikey saying, _you okay?_

All the Gerard got back was, _fuck off._

Gerard rolled his eyes, staring at his brother who didn’t even look in his direction. Gerard sighed, sitting further into his seat, drowning the loudness by his music. Bullet With Butterfly Wings by Smashing Pumpkins filled Gerard’s ears, making him close his eyes until the bus came to a stop. Gerard counted the stops, and he knew this one was his. Gerard opened his eyes, grabbing his bookbag, and getting off the bus. Once Mikey was off the bus, he darted off towards their house. Gerard tried keeping up with him, but Mikey was faster than him.

Gerard knew Mikey was hiding something, or maybe he was still holding the issue above Gerard’s head. Who the fuck knew. Mikey was a fucking mess most days; Gerard had no idea how they had gone so many years without fighting, technically Mikey _was_ his only friend, but _now_ Mikey wasn’t even _talking_ to him. When they had gotten inside the house, Gerard gripped Mikey by the bookbag, turning him around and came face-to-face with an irritated Mikey. There wasn’t any bruises, no marks, but if eyes could kill, they would have killed Gerard in a heartbeat.

“Get your hands off of me,” Mikey warned, irritation clearly in his voice as he wasn’t up to deal with his brother’s shit. “Why the fuck do you keep bothering me?” he hissed as he heard their mother in the kitchen fixing food with their father in the dining room making conversation. It had suddenly gone quiet, so the boys knew that their parents were listening in.

“I’ve gotta tell you something,” Gerard said, a pleading look that told Mikey it was serious. Mikey didn’t give a fuck.

“What, you and Frank are together? Getting married?” Mikey said tauntingly.

“You’re such an asshole,” Gerard said, irritation now in his voice as he looked at his brother. “Joey might fight you – or… or pick on you. I don’t know. I stood up for Frank again, and he said you might be next.”

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> sorry again


End file.
